fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Road to Peace
Fairy Tail: Road to Peace is a fan-made spinoff of the Fairy Tail Series in which the creator is Hiro Mashima. This fanon story is primarily written by [[User:GranCrux|'GranCrux']], although it will commonly involve the work of others. The story will focus on the guild Nirvana's Peace and their wild adventures throughout the magical world known as Earth Land. Although there be no designated man character overall, as certain arcs will focus on certain characters. The story will be written in a third person narrative. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Fairy Tail written by Hiro Mashima, aside from the characters that will be used in this story. Also, note that some of the canon won't apply or show up in this story. Synopsis Nirvana's Peace is a Legal Guild established in the town of Parshva, Fiore. The town is rather small and has been known as a farming village, following the guild's establishment however, the village grew to the point it was worthy to be called a town. While this has it's plus sides, it ends up drawing attention from some with malicious intentions as a side effect of the guild. The members of the guild, old and young alike, embark on many adventures going from the town next door to different countries as a whole. They each learn more about themselves and each other, overcoming many obstacles and achieving new power in the process. New allies are gained along the way, and friends may very well be lost as the adventure continues. The story will also follow some whom aren't apart of the guild, focusing on them maturing and developing into their own. Follow all of Nirvana's Peace and more on their journey throughout Fiore and beyond! Story {|class="toccolours collapsible collapsed navbox" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:90%; width:100%;" !colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold; background:Goldenrod; color:skyblue"| Pillars to Paradise Arc |- | -Main Page Haru awakens from his slumber, believing today to be like any other. After dressing and preparing to leave for the guild hall, he finds that the God & Dragon Sabre, two blades of immense power in which his parents trusted him with, have gone missing. Panicking, he runs through his house searching for them to no avail. He decides he has to tell his parents of the swords' disappearance. He heads for the guild hall only to find it had been ransacked, numerous members of the guild search for clues while also fixing up the mess. Haru is eventually asked of the sabres whereabouts, where he tells his parents everything. Tu'La burst forward, telling everyone of her and Scarlett's discovery. Upon seeing the emblem, Dakota and Harlem begin to realize the direness of the situation at hand. They proceed to hold a guild meeting in which they pick a handful of mages to join them. These mages are Ryder Drizzgul, Erika Stormborne, Kyon Lerscence, as well as Selene Atosaki and Alana Tornado, two fairly new mages to the guild. They embark on an adventure overseas to Miekkakala Isle, where the group of mages clash heads with the Gates To Paradise, a group of rogue mages whom seek to use the God & Dragon Sabres to reform the world via a ritual to recover the Eternal Blade. The two sides clash one by one, Nirvana's Peace racing to stop the ritual with the Gates to Paradise fighting to keep the guild at bay.